Hello, love
by TMTF
Summary: After Bella's mother dies, she wants nothing to do with anything that isn't already in her world. Family of Alice's come to live in Forks and threatens to change Bella's perfect world she has created for herself. What will she do? -Permanent Hiatus-
1. Alice Has a Secret

**Hey! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it! ExB AH **

**Please read and review, constructive criticism would be great!**

**Oh, and sorry the chapters so short. I have the next part written, but wasn't sure if I should post it or not because I don't want to post something that no one will read. :)**

_Thump. Thump. _I drummed my fingers impatiently as I stared at the clock on the wall, willing time to speed up. Mr. Varner continued his Trig lecture and I ignored him, unable to pay attention.

_Two more minutes_ I thought to myself. _Just two more minutes until you can get out of here._

The clock ticked again and I became so impatient I found myself on the edge of my seat. Just a few more seconds…

Yes!

The moment the bell rang I jumped off of my stool and attempted to get out of class before anyone had a hope of blocking the door. But, of course, as I practically ran through the small aisles to get there I tripped and fell face-first into the linoleum. Apparently, I hadn't tripped over anything solid, either. Just air again.

The whole class erupted in laughter to my extreme embarrassment and I felt my face burst into flames against the floor. I both felt and heard someone screech their chair back to get up and then found a set of warm, but fragile-feeling arms around my waist and hand.

"Come on, Bella."

Of course it was Mike Newton! Of course it wouldn't be the only set of arms I craved at this moment, but the ones that I instinctively shied away from.

I got up quickly, my face blazing as my newfound devotion for getting out of the classroom piled on top of my already intense reasoning.

"Thank you," I grumbled at Mike.

At that moment his eyes lit up with some emotion…what _was_ that? Hope, maybe? Oh. Yeah, it was definitely hope. I looked down only to realize that Mike still had his arm around my waist, and I guess he was ecstatic that I hadn't exactly shoved him away yet. I squirmed a little and pulled free from him as the others were starting to rise from their seats to head out the door.

Halfway out of the Math building, a thought caught up to me and I was instantly locked in place. I had just remembered what I had thought about when I felt Mike Newton's scrawny arms around me. '_The only set of arms I craved'? _Whose were those? I flipped through a list of the people I knew in my head, but in the end I still came up short. Maybe it was just that I resented Mike so much that anyone could have filled that position. For all I knew, Tyler's or Ben's could've been _'the set of arms I craved'_, right? I mean not that I had any feelings towards them, of course not! They were just friends and I was making a point.

Anywho.

I wouldn't think about it now. I had to go meet Alice in the cafeteria. I was extremely excited to hear what she had to say. She seemed pretty riled up herself when she told me this morning that she had news. Sometimes Alice's enthusiasm was annoying, but it caught like wildfire today.

The whole _school_ seemed happy, actually. And half of the people didn't even talk to Alice…was she more persuasive than I once thought or was her news bigger than I had thought?

I really, truly and honestly hoped that it was just my imagination that made everyone seem happy today. I mean don't get me wrong, I love when people are happy, it's just that if this _was_ related to Alice's news, then it would be bad for me. I don't think I could handle anything big. No. I knew I couldn't handle anything big.

I was essentially shy by nature, but after my mother passed away, anything too public was out of the question. School was one thing, as I kept to my small group of friends, but anything that involved too many people might just send me over the edge.

Once I cleared the math building and started walking through campus to get to the cafeteria, I heard a very loud, very familiar voice shout something from the west.

"BELLAA!!" the voice was getting louder and closer and all I could see was my favorite little pixie's black hair and pale skin sprinting full speed toward me. Everyone within hearing range turned to look at her-and believe me, there were _a lot_ of people in hearing range-but Alice never cared.She stopped abruptly just before hitting me and with her feet planted on the ground two feet away, my best friend leaned the rest of her body towards me. Instinctively, I opened my arms to embrace my friend even though she was simply leaning against me. I knew that Alice was sad- I could tell from the sulky expression on her face and from the he fact that she had stopped to lean into me instead of pouncing on my back- and I knew this what she needed. _I have such maternal instincts_ I chuckled to myself.

But Alice was still sad.

"What's wrong, Ali?"

She sighed ,"Bella I'm so sorry." I was very confused but she kept going.

"I know that you're going to hate me for this…but we're going dress shopping because I JUST GOT ASKED TO THE DANCE!" Alice squealed and returned to her ecstatic self and bounced around me as I fixated the words 'dress', 'shopping' 'and 'we're' all into one sentence. I shuddered quietly.

Wait. This was her big news? I was so afraid that it was going to be something more public and humiliating! I could live with this, if shopping was the only thing I had to give in return. Alice got asked! Yay!

"Alice, that's great! I'm so happy for you, sweetie!" I joined in her little dance, now just as happy as she was.

"You're not mad?" she asked seriously.

"Of course not, you got asked!" Alice smiled brilliantly up at me and then grabbed my wrist to pull me towards the parking lot. She stopped after only a few steps to whirl around in the direction she just came from at the sound of her name being called.

"ALICEE!!" this unfamiliar voice was also getting closer and louder…

"Oh, yeah, Bella?" Alice whispered to me.

"Hm?" we both stared to where her name had been called.

"This is Edward."

'Edward' was still at least a hundred yards away, but the way he was sprinting towards us made me think something was seriously bugging him. When he got closer, he looked almost…terrified. His copper-colored hair moved as he ran and his green eyes were locked on Alice.

**I have the next part written out already so if you like it let me know and ill gladly post!**


	2. Sorry to Disappoint

**Hey everbody! Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing! I honestly didn't think anyone would read, but I'm so happy that you guys encouraged me to keep writing.**

**nomorepain, IKD, monkeychickk and Viper03 thank you for being my reviewers!**

**In the paragraph where Bella sees Alice, the one sentence should read like this: **'Everyone within hearing range turned to look at her-and believe me, there were a lot of people in hearing range-but Alice never **cared. She** stopped abruptly just before hitting me and with her feet planted on the ground two feet away, my best friend leaned the rest of her body towards me'  
**sorry if there was any confusion :)  
Don't own Twilight :(**

-------------------------------------------

'_Edward' was still at least a hundred yards away, but the way he was sprinting towards us made me think something was seriously bugging him. When he got closer, he looked almost…terrified. His copper-colored hair moved as he ran and his green eyes were locked on Alice._

Chapter Two:

Alice and I were locked in place, staring at the boy running towards us. I felt bad for him; his face was twisted in horror and it looked like he was dying to run faster. The closer he got, the more I looked at his face. He was a pretty boy, I suppose. Not great looking, but he wasn't hard on the eyes by any means.

I felt my body cringe into Alice's as he got closer. I didn't have any hard feelings toward him-well I mean of course I didn't, I've never even spoken to him- this was just another natural reaction. Meeting new people was a frightening thing for me, as they always posed a 50/50 threat of either joining my little world or disrupting it.

With Edward's advance, noise followed. I mean noise as in lots and _lots_ of screaming. What had he done?

Only a few feet away now, Edward was still running but hooked around us to crouch behind Alice. His hands were placed on her shoulders and he was bent down to her height as if he were trying to hide behind her.

The shouting that followed behind him was getting louder as a group of students materialized two buildings away.

"Alice," he panted, "I thought you said that this was a quiet little town where nothing ever happened." He stared at the side of her face intently and she turned her head slightly to the right to answer him.

"Yes, I do believe I said that. It's true, nothing does ever happen here." Alice grimaced as she said that last sentence.

"Then why am I being chased around campus by a bunch of students?"

She laughed. "Edward, did you commit a crime?"

A small flash of anger ran over his features and made his green eyes harden the slightest bit. I stared at his face more intently than before, but I felt my body move out to the right. His close proximity was a little too much.

"Unless sitting down and greeting the girl next to me is a crime, then I can't think of anything illegal!" he hissed.

Alice turned her head to look in the direction of screaming students. Her mouth opened and she doubled over laughing. "Edward you realize you are being chased by a group of teenage girls, right?" He nodded.  
"That doesn't ring a bell?" she asked. "Really?"

His eyes widened the slightest bit and his lips parted as he looked straight at the group of advancing girls. He was very pretty when he looked shocked…

He let out a huff of breath and then stood back up to run his hand through his hair. He was much taller than I originally thought he was. Maybe 6'2"? His hair was a gorgeous shade now that I cared to really look at it, and it went with his pale skin very, very well. The copper color was beautiful enough to be unique, but light enough to be natural. What gorgeous hair he had…

He was looking at the sky while his hands pulled at the hair on his head. When he let go, it was very messy but he, if anyone, could pull it off. He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

My mouth dropped and I turned several shades of red before I looked away. I didn't realize that I had been staring at him since he called Alice's name. I fixated myself to glare at the wall of the cafeteria so I could at least try to reign my blush in. I felt so embarrassed that he caught me staring. I was just happy that he looked amused and not annoyed with me.

The mob of girls stopped right in front of us. I…may or may not have…forgotten about them while I was staring at him, but now I was fully aware of the twenty or so girls. A few freshmen, some sophomores, more juniors and an alarming amount of seniors. I knew all of them – our school was so small it was impossible not to know everyone – but no one was looking at me.

"Uhm…hi," Edward spoke to the group. Some of the younger girls squealed and giggled while the juniors and seniors looked…what, seductive? Hah.

Poor Edward looked really uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting. He fidgeted a lot and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He looked down and ran his fingers through his hair again, looking torn over something. Just when he was about to speak, Alice interrupted.

"Hiya!" Some of the girls unwillingly broke their gaze from Edward to look at the pixie, hoping that she wasn't addressing any of them directly so they wouldn't feel obliged to reply. The three girls in front glared at her.

"What can we help you with?" she asked innocently.

The brunette in front, Jessica, scoffed as if it wasn't obvious. She turned back to Edward and looked him up and down several times. Edward coughed.

"Well?" Alice asked, still looking for Jessica to answer her.

I loved Alice. She always knew how to get out of a situation or how to make people feel less uncomfortable. Edward, of course, was still uncomfortable, but I knew that she was helping to get rid of his groupies for him.

Jessica blew her off and walked a little closer to our group of three. Even though I knew Jessica, I still wasn't comfortable around her. I backed up, now just a little in front of Edward. This made me uncomfortable, too, but I tried not to think about it.

"Can you move?" Jessica asked as she advanced. I felt bad for leaving Edward there to fend for himself, but I didn't want her getting any closer. I started moving to the right to get out of Jessica's way when a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I froze where I was and I knew that my emotions were obvious on my face. Shock. Disbelief. Terror. Impatience. Discomfort. Shock again.

I never let anyone touch me like that, not anymore. Not since my 'no-people' thing started. I wasn't exactly scared; I was just very, very uncomfortable.

Edward pulled me in close to his side, and I looked at the group of girls in front of us. Some of them were shocked, others disappointed, some angry, even. But there wasn't one girl in that group that wasn't glaring at me. I gulped. This must've been all Edward; Alice knew me too well to let a stranger get near me.

**I know this wasn't a great chapter, but I needed a filler, I guess you'd call it. Sorry again for the shortness of it. They'll get longer I promise :)**

**Please let me know what you like and what you don't like and I'll try to fix it up (if I can) in the next chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Angry Girls and Lemon Juice

**Thank you again to my readers and reviewers, it means so much to me that you're taking the time to encourage the story. :)  
This chapter is the longest one so far and so I hope that you're satisfied :)  
Don't own Twilight :(**

**---------------------------------------**

_Edward pulled me in close to his side and I looked at the group of girls in front of us. Some of them were shocked, others disappointed, some angry, even. But there wasn't one girl in that group that wasn't glaring at me. I gulped. This must've been all Edward; Alice knew me too well to let a stranger get near me._

Chapter Three:

"Uhm..uh..Ed-Edward?"

"Yes, Alice?" Edward asked nonchalantly as he pulled me to his side. He seemed completely at ease with me next to him, all of his previous anxiety washed away.

"Maybe it's not the best idea to…" she switched from looking at Edward to looking back at me, her eyes wide.

Edward laughed lightly at my side, our bodies moving together as he shook. He looked down at me full-on for the first time and smiled, half of his mouth pulling up into a breathtaking crooked grin.

_Holy…shit…holy shit…holy shit, holy shit, holyshit holyshitholy__**shit**__!_ I don't know how on Earth I didn't notice it before, but the man beside me was possibly the most gorgeous person I had every seen. Pale skin, copper hair, full lips, sharp and defined jaw and cheekbones and…those _eyes!_ Oh, his eyes were magnificent! They were a gorgeous sea of green, the most rare and beautiful emeralds, the most homey kind of forest. Once I finally saw him, I couldn't look away. Despite my uneasiness, I wasn't going anywhere.

While I was staring into Edward's eyes, Alice was having an absolute panic attack. The small girl was bouncing like a jackhammer, hands motioning up and down as it to cool something off. She was staring, horrified, at Edward, and Edward was staring at me.

Even though he did have beautiful eyes, he was starting to freak me out. I guess it showed.

"Bella," he laughed, "you look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown." He leaned down to whisper in my ear,"What's wrong, Angel?"

Angel? Who the hell does he think he is?

Jessica's mouth was wide open as she stared at us, dumbfounded. The girls behind her wore the same expressions, except for the fact that I think that they were all actually breathing.

I stiffened as his cool breath danced across my neck and jaw. It smelled amazing and I instinctively inhaled the aroma. Edward laughed again. I looked up to his face to find that he was staring at Jessica. I looked back to see her and with my maternal instincts kicking in, I felt a twang of pity for the girl.

Even though I've never had a child (obviously), my mother Renee was to thank for me being so compassionate and motherly. In ways, she was like a child herself with her crazy plans and good-natured fads. When we lived together, she would always find some new trend to keep herself occupied like sky-diving or yoga or church, even, and I was always there to help talk her through the most ridiculous of them.

Ouch. Lemon juice in the cut there. Let's add some salt while we're at it, too.

My body went on lockdown when I thought about this. My mother just recently passed away – that was why I was so averted to meet new people and to be near them. Happy people reminded me of Renee. Sad people reminded me of Renee. Klutzy people, athletic people, angry people, funny people and even infatuated teenage girl-type people all reminded me of her. And it was too much to bear.

I sucked in a quick breath of air, feeling a panic attack and a round of heavy sobs on the way. Alice heard my intake and instantly came over to rest her hand on my shoulder. I knew she would have hugged me if it wasn't for the part about Edward still having his arm around me and a group of girls still waiting silently for someone to say something. Awkward moment, much?

When Alice walked over to comfort me, I knew she was saying that I could let it all out later once I was at her house. She told me that we would eat ice cream and play video games and watch chick flicks and that nothing would hurt me. With her silent promise, I held back the tears and shoved them into a locked drawer until school was over. _Soon enough,_ I told myself. _Soon enough._

My problems aside, Jessica looked like she _was_ about to cry. I felt really, really bad now. I can't exactly help her at this point in time; that would only make things worse. One of the girls behind her let out a frustrated sound and whipped her body around to turn to the cafeteria. Three or four girls followed. Edward started to feel a little more relaxed next to me, even though he already seemed quite at ease.

"Jessica, uhm…" I started. I had no idea what to say.

"WHAT?!" she bellowed.

I stood there, stunned at her outburst. Edward tightened his arm around me. _Shit! Why won't he let go?!_ I tried a very little to get him to release me, but with every move I made he either shifted or held me closer. He didn't hurt me, just that he wanted me near him…?

Alice started a new round of breathing exercises every time Edward moved, Jessica's face got redder every time she looked between me and Edward and my discomfort level just flew off the chart.

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Jessica screamed at Edward. "Didn't you once think about my feelings?!" Edward's face turned serious. I guess he didn't like people accusing him of things that were untrue or accidental. Not that I knew anything about the subject…  
Jessica continued," About how _maybe_ I might've wanted to go out with you! About how _maybe _you might've been good enough for me?" Edward looked both slightly angry and amused now. I didn't know what was running through his head as I looked from him to Jessica and back again several times.

"I can barely begin to fathom why you would be such a bastard as to flirt with me and then run off to _Bella_," she hissed my name, "just so that you can watch me fall to shreds! I can't believe you!"

"I said 'hello' to you Jessica. That doesn't count as flirting."

"Whatever! I'm SO OVER you!" She tossed her hair over her shoulder before glaring at Edward and flipping him off. She walked to the other side of campus, ignoring the cafeteria (where we all should be, might I add) and walking to her next class.

The remaining girls in the group snickered at her outburst. They knew she was overreacting and it was amusing to see Jessica get put in her place. She didn't seem to understand that the world didn't revolve around her.

The rest of the group still looked at Edward with longing gazes, but most backed off…for now. I knew they'd be back. And then Edward would come running back to us. And then this will happen all over again. Ugh. I'm not sure how, exactly, I knew this, but I did know it was inevitable. _What a man_ I thought dryly.

Once everyone was gone besides us three, I ripped myself from Edwards arms. He looked at me, surprised for the moment, and then grinned. He turned to Alice.

"Alice!" He picked her up in a hug and she laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Edward. How about yourself?" she smiled.

"Fantastic now that I'm home free. Thanks for helping me with that."

"Uh, Edward. I didn't do anything…you grabbed Bella, remember?" She looked at me.

"Hm?" He looked my way, too. "Oh, you," he said indifferently and turned back to Alice. What the HELL? I just practically saved this boy's life and that's all he can say to me? _Please, don't greet me, Edward. Don't tell me 'thank you' or hug me like you did Alice or make an effort to pull me into the conversation. I'm perfectly content with being forced next to you against my will and then being thought nothing of. My hero._ I thought sarcastically.

Alice looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "Edward," she started, "why aren't you being nice to Bella? She just helped you out a whole lot and now you're acting like she doesn't exist. She's my friend, and even if she wasn't, that was awfully rude of you," she scolded.

"Oh, well." He deflected her little speech and continued talking about different things with her. Alice just stared at him, uncomprehending. I knew she was trying to wrap her head around Edward, but to be honest I didn't care.

I shifted my bag to my other shoulder and left the two of them conversing. I was actually very happy that he wouldn't be joining our group. If he did, I would be a large focal point for attention and on top of that I would have to make adjustments to my life because I would have to get used to him as a friend. This is for the better, truly it is.

I grabbed an iced tea and a quesadilla from the lunch line and paid for my items before looking around to decide what table to sit at.

_Nope, not there. No, no, full, taken, don't like them, no, glaring at me, no, Mike Newton, glaring at me, full…_I went through the motions of analyzing all the tables before deciding to just eat at one of the few outside picnic benches. It was an unusually sunny day in Forks and I was determined to get the best of it.

I found Alice sitting at one of the picnic benches with no Edward in sight. I shifted my backpack again and then went to go sit by my friend. "Hey," I started.

"Hey, Bella! Look, I'm _so sorry!_" She got up from her side of the table to walk around and sit next to me. "I didn't know that he was going to get that close to you! I didn't know what to say so I just stood there like an idiot and I'm really, really sor-" I cut her off by putting my hand in front of her face.

"Alice, you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong, do you hear me?" I grabbed her face between my hands so she looked like a puffer fish and shook her head for her. "The only thing that anyone has to apologize for is Edward. What the hell is wrong with him?! First he invades my personal space and acts all nice and as soon as I help him with his problem he acts like some ungrateful little prick!" I inhaled again to continue my rant but now it was her turn to interrupt.

"Bella, I don't know what Edwards problem is. You will have to sort that out with him on your own. But I do know that we only have two _boring_ classes left," she rolled her eyes and emphasized boring "and that I still need a dress to go to the dance…" Alice started to get that gleam in her eye whenever she thinks about shopping or expensive things. She started bouncing up and down. I laughed at her expression.

"Okay, Alice, I know we only have to classes left, but I _do_ need to turn in my biology report to Mr. Banner next period. Besides, he's assigning lab partners for third term today and I want to know who I get" I smiled at her fallen expression. "But don't worry, Alice. I still hate PE and I have a nice set of excuses signed by 'Charlie'," I rolled my eyes. If anyone could forge a signature, I could, "to get me out of that hell hole of a class.

"Yay, Bella! Thank you!" she squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"You're welcome, Alice."

Just then the bell rang for next period. I closed my iced tea and stuffed in my bag while taking some last bites of my quesadilla. Alice waved and headed off to her next class while I walked to the science building across campus.

Just as I made into class, final bell rang and Mr. Banner ordered us to go stand by the back wall.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," he pointed to Edward who looked around and waved half-heartedly. I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "Edward Cullen. Be nice everyone, no one likes being new. Now, I am going to give you all your lab partners!" he made a drum roll on the table in front of him and several students joined in. "Good enthusiasm," he pointed to them and chuckled.

He looked around at the back of the classroom, picking off partners randomly.

"Mike and Cheryl, table one. Ben and Austin, table two. James, I'm putting you with Ashley so sit your butts down at table three. Hannah and Emily, you two are together at table four. Hmm..Bella Swan, I'm sticking you with Eric Yorkie, so I want you sitting right there at table five…" He paused.

"No, you know what? Eric switch with Ashley and Ashley, I want you sitting next to Emily. Emily, you can have Tyler at table six and Mr. Cullen, I'd like you to sit with Bella."

WHAT?! You have GOT to be kidding me!

Mr. Banner finished picking off the rest of the class into partners and I went to sit at table five. I took my little jacket off to hang behind the seat and set my backpack on the floor. I shoved the chair back and sat in it while staring at the black table top of the counter. Edward came to sit by me. Great. I knew it was gonna be a good day.

Once he got situated, I felt someone's gaze positively burning me. I'm sorry, make that three gazes. Hannah, Emily and Ashley all looked like they wanted to stab me. I looked back down at the table.

I felt someone else start to stare at me, too and glanced up to see it was Edward. He had no emotion on his face whatsoever and he was honestly freaking me out.

"What?" I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "Nothing."

"Good."

A few minutes passed and Mr. Banner had already started today's lecture when I became uneasy. Edward was still looking at me like I was some sort of freak. I scooted my chair all the way to the left as far as I could manage.

More time passed and Edward was still looking at me! That creeper, what is his problem?!

I whipped my head around to address him to find that this was a different kind of staring. He was looking at me the way a mother might look at her sleeping baby. Kind, warm, friendly and happy. I registered the look and my mouth popped open the slightest bit. Edward realized that I had noticed him staring and he composed his face instantly.

He looked back at me with a cold, angry mask on his face, and at that instant I knew there might be more to Edward Cullen than meets the eye.

**Okay! I made this chapter longer so I hope you like it. I do apologize, however, for it still not being a great length :( I truly am sorry about that.**

**Anyways let me know what you're thinking about the story and if you have any ideas don't hesitate to share!**

**Thank you again to my readers and reviewers. You truly and honestly make my day. :D**


	4. Stalkers and Hell

**Some of you have wanted to read Edward's POV, so I thought I would give it a shot. Please keep in mind that this is an OPTIONAL READ!! It will, in my opinion make the story easier to understand, but if you wish you can choose to not read the EPOVs and draw your own conclusions :)  
Please keep in mind that this also isn't the best chapter (In my opinion) but regardless I hope you enjoy it ********  
Edward and his family came to Forks in the middle of the school year, in case you were wondering.  
I know this chapter is kind of weird but bear with me. And if you don't want to read it then like I said before, it's not required. **

**Don't own anything.**

EPOV

Edward: Chapter One

"Class," the English teacher said. "This is Edward Cullen."

I looked up and waved a small wave towards the rest of the class before retrieving my textbook from the shelf. I sat in the only open seat in the room, which happened to be in the center next to a short girl with light brown hair. She turned her body toward me and waved.

"I'm Jessica Stanley," she held out her hand.

I shook it and she smiled. "Edward Cullen."

She looked surprised. "Are you related to that Alice girl? I think her last name's Cullen, too."

"Oh, yeah. She's my cousin. We just moved here from Alaska."

"Sounds like fun." How does that sound like fun? I hate it here so far.

"Uhm, yea I guess…"

"So, do you need a tour guide?" She winked. Oh, crap.

Jessica was pretty, I guess. She had a slim face, brown eyes and hair just passed her shoulders. She was relevantly tan despite the lack of sun here and she seemed friendly enough. But I wasn't planning on getting a girlfriend here, and it looked like that's what she had in mind. I'm very good at reading people and understanding their intentions for doing something and Jessica just radiated _Date Me_.

I was just going to wait until my eighteenth birthday until I could move out. This sounds harsh, I know, but I wanted to live in a city. Alaska was one thing, but New York or Chicago would be awesome. I only had a few months left and I didn't want to create anything permanent here.

My only problem would be Esme. I might be able to convince my family to come with me, but I knew that if I went off on my own it would kill Esme. You're probably thinking that I should just wait until college, right? Well two years might just send me over the edge. I've only been here a few weeks and I hated this town with everything fiber of my being. I'm trying not to be selfish about this and I'm taking my time for my mother's sake, but once I've had enough there won't be anything able to stop me from leaving.

"Uhm, no. I think I can find my way around. Thanks, though."

Her face fell. "Oh, okay. Well let me know if I can do anything for you." She turned to look at the front of the class. _Shit! Did I do that? Aw, damn. Now I feel bad._

Esme raised me to be a gentleman, so hurting a woman's feelings was definitely out of the question. The only option now is to fix it. Shit.

"Well I have Trig second, and I'm not sure which building that's in…"

Jessica smiled and looked back at me. "I'll show you!"

Her enthusiasm was funny. "Okay, thank you."

"You are most welcome."

All throughout English Jessica would whisper little things, asking questions and making snippy remarks about some of her peers. I would answer her questions politely, not wanting to turn anyone against me. Just because I didn't want a relationship didn't mean I wouldn't want friends. The remarks about some of the other students really bugged me, though. It's rude to talk about other people the way Jessica talks about them. I would reply with a simple "Oh" or "Is that so?" when something like that came up.

When class was over, Jessica continued talking to me while she walked me to trig. I tried to be polite again, as I still felt bad for turning her down before, but she was getting sort of annoying. She flirted with me a lot, which made it all the worse. I thanked her and went into class, handing my slip to the teacher to sign. Once again, the only available seat was next to a dark haired girl whose name I found out was Lauren Mallory. She wasn't as nice as Jessica in confrontations and she, too made those same petty remarks. Are all girls in this town like this?

When I walked out of trig to go to my next class, I found that a lot of people were staring at me. Whenever I would return some of the girl's stares, they would giggle or smile or something of that nature. I groaned internally. This isn't very helpful to my 'no girlfriend' strategy. Even if I wasn't planning to move after my birthday, I still had feelings for Tanya, my ex-girlfriend. She broke up with me before I moved and the experience kind of crushed me. So dating was _definitely _out of the question.

My next classes went by much the same as the first few. I met some more students in each class; not all the girls were like the others I met, thank God. And I actually met some guys, too. Mike, Tyler, Ben and Eric. Mike and Eric were annoying. Mike more than Eric because he struck me as the kind of person who thought the world revolved around him. Tyler was cool to talk with and Ben was easy to relate to. Ben was my favorite out of the people I'd met today, by far. Unfortunately, Alice wasn't in any of my morning classes, but she had said that if she didn't see me before lunch that she would save me a seat.

When it was time for lunch, I was getting my things ready to go when I saw a girl in the doorway of the classroom. I was the last one in there, even the teacher was gone, and so this was a little creepy considering she was staring at me.

"Hey," I greeted her.

She blushed and waved. The redhead then walked outside to go to lunch, I assumed. Once I had my things and left the building, I stopped dead on the sidewalk.

_Oh, shit._

A group of several girls were standing outside, staring at me. I recognized some of them from my classes, but several of them I hadn't seen before. Jessica, Lauren and another girl were in front of the others, smiling at me.

I greeted them warily and then walked away, checking over my shoulder.

Some of them started following me.

_What the FUCK?!_

I turned around. "Can I help you with something, ladies?"

A few smiled again and one of the girls I didn't recognize walked away from the others and right up to me. She put her hand on my face and I froze. "You have beautiful eyes, Edward," she mused.

AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

I felt extremely uneasy. "Uhh..thank you?" My voice cracked at the end.

She laughed and moved her hand. And, even though it may have been considered rude (which I kind of doubt it would be considering they were stalking me) I turned back around and started walking a little faster towards the cafeteria. They moved faster, too.

I started Jogging.

So did they.

Faster.

They copied.

WHY ARE THEY FOLLOWING ME?!

Eventually I broke out into a run, but they ran right after me, determined to do something once they caught up. A few of the taller girls were running just behind me now.

Aw, fuck this.

"ALICEE!!"

**A/N I was going to stop there, but I decided to make EPOV into one portion instead of several. I will check in with Edward whenever necessary, but I don't plan on alternating all the time. **

Edward: Chapter One, Part Two

I ran as fast as I could through campus, dying to find Alice. Hopefully she could get rid of these girls for me.

Thank God.

I spotted Alice near the parking lot with another girl next to her, but I couldn't concentrate on her. I locked my eyes with Alice's, hopefully getting the message across that I needed her help. I ran as fast as I could to Alice, swung around her and then attempted to hide behind her. It was rather difficult, her being barely five foot and all.

"Alice," I panted, "I thought you said that this was a quiet little town where nothing ever happened." I glared at the side of her face, needing an answer.

"Yes, I do believe I said that. It's true, nothing does ever happen here." Alice grimaced for some reason.

"Then why am I being chased around campus by a bunch of students?" I yell-whispered

She laughed. "Edward, did you commit a crime?"

I felt angry just then. Just trying to be a gentleman and it gets me stalkers! Are girls here so starved for someone well-mannered? "Unless sitting down and greeting the girl next to me is a crime, then I can't think of anything illegal!" I threw at her.

Alice turned her head to look in the direction of the girls. She busted out laughing. What is funny about this?

"Edward you realize you are being chased by a group of teenage girls, right?" Well, duh, Alice! I nodded.  
"That doesn't ring a bell?" she asked. "Really?"

It took me a few seconds.

Oh. Shit, that makes sense. Only a guy would miss the obviousness of the situation I have so placed myself in. Although, all things considered, it wasn't exactly my fault. I just thought it was Jessica who liked me, being how it dripped from every single one of her words. But I guess I had a bigger fan club than I thought…

I stood up and ran my hands through my hair while I was turning things over in my head.

Just then, I remembered the presence of the other girl. I looked down at her from the corner of my eye. I think she must've moved out some, because I could've sworn she was closer to Alice before. She opened her mouth, blushed and then turned away.

Please tell me not her, too! She's too pretty to be so shallow.

And to be honest, she was pretty. In a strange and unique way, but pretty nonetheless. She had very dark brown hair that had the faintest tint of red in it. Pale skin, a heart-shaped face, and large brown eyes. She was a good height for me, too. About 5'4" I would think.

_Wait._

'_A good height for me'?_ No. nothing's going to happen. Don't start thinking like that, Edward. You'd ruin your life, and possibly hers, but I doubt it, if you got into something and then just left. Don't think about it.

The girls caught up to us.

"Uhm…hi," I felt ridiculously uneasy even though I knew what was going on now.

I fidgeted while I thought. I wasn't sure how I should explain my behavior to them. Cool and casual? Lie and ask what they were talking about? Shit.

Thank god for my Tinkerbell cousin. Alice intruded just as I was going to make a fool of myself.

"Hiya!" Some of the girls glared at her for interrupting. I wanted to smile and hug her.

"What can we help you with?" she asked innocently.

Jessica scoffed and looked me up and down. I wanted to run away.

Believe it or not, I was really very shy around girls when I thought I had to prove something. I don't have problems meeting people; it just scares me when they have a set expectation. I coughed.

"Well?" Alice asked, still looking for Jessica to answer her.

Jessica blew her off and walked closer to us. I saw the small brunette girl on my right back up a little bit towards me. Why was _she_ uneasy?

"Can you move?" Jessica asked her as she advanced. Alice's friend started moving to the right, but I wouldn't have that. Before I knew what I was doing, I slipped my arm around her and pulled her close to my side. She seemed to freeze upon contact, but I ignored her uneasiness.

I found a few things wrong with this situation.

One: Jessica was walking towards me. I didn't want her anywhere near me.  
Two: I had wrapped my arm around a girl whose name I didn't even know. Was this because I needed a shield or because it was instinctive? She had a homey aura about her, but it was still very, very weird.  
Three: No matter what the reason, touching a woman without asking was inappropriate. I felt horrible.  
Four: Despite my reasoning again, _she_ was uncomfortable. That made it worse.  
Five: I couldn't let go. I didn't _want_ to let go.  
Six: What I was about to do within the next few minutes.

"Uhm..uh..Ed-Edward?"

"Yes, Alice?" I asked. It was strange, but with this girl next to me I felt no tension at all. She washed my anxiety away.

"Maybe it's not the best idea to…" she looked at me and then back to her friend several times with wide eyes.

I laughed lightly. Why the hell was I laughing? I looked down at her just then, and for the first time I locked eyes with the beauty beside me.

She had magnificent brown eyes. On most people, brown eyes were flat and dull, but on this angel they were deep and beautiful and I felt like I could look straight into her soul. Her hair framed her face, making her seem fragile for some reason I can't make sense of. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on how I would know her. She looked at me like she had lost her train of thought. Her expression was entertaining, and so I smiled at her.

She looked a little out of it, to be honest. And somewhere between the lines of frightened and confused.

Back up. ANGEL? Damn it, Edward! Stop that RIGHT NOW!

Despite my conscious yelling at me, I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to make her fears dissolve into nothing.

"Bella," Bella! Hah I knew I knew her name! Alice has been talking about her since we got here! I can't believe I didn't recognize her from photos and extensive descriptions. Now that I had a name to work with, my words flowed so much easier. "you look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown." I leaned to whisper in her ear, "What's wrong, Angel?"

DAMNIT, EDWARD! WE JUST TALKED ABOUT THIS!

Oh, well. I couldn't stop smiling as I talked to her.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I looked over her shoulder and saw Jessica. I couldn't help but laugh, even though I felt bad while I did it. Her mouth was wide open as she stared at us, dumbfounded. Her friends looked the same way she did.

Bella turned to look at the girls and soon after inhaled quickly, almost like a sob.

What was wrong? What could I do to help?

Alice walked over to her and placed her hand on her friends shoulder while she looked at her meaningfully. Bella relaxed in my arms. What just happened? Girls are strange. Regardless.

Someone in the group made a strange noise and then walked away with a few girls following her. _Thank God,_ I sighed.

Jessica looked horrible, though. Why?

"Jessica, uhm…" Bella started to say.

"WHAT?!" she bellowed.

I felt shocked and a little angry that anyone would talk to Bella like that. I felt her stiffen and I instinctively pulled my arm tighter around her. I wanted to be the one to comfort her, not Alice.

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Jessica screamed at me. "Didn't you once think about my feelings?! About how _maybe_ I might've wanted to go out with you!"

What? Of course I did! That's why I cant be in a relationship with anyone here!

_Uh-huh. Which is exactly why you have you arm wrapped around Bella like so and why you continuously think about her like you were an infatuated teenager. Stupid boy._ My mind nagged at me. Shit. I was right.

" About how _maybe _you might've been good enough for me?" She continued. Wow, that's nice. Way to think so highly of yourself there, hun. You're a keeper.

"I can barely begin to fathom why you would be such a bastard as to flirt with me and then run off to _Bella_," she hissed her name, "just so that you can watch me fall to shreds! I can't believe you!"

"I said 'hello' to you Jessica. That doesn't count as flirting." I retorted, pissed now.

"Whatever! I'm SO OVER you!" She tossed her hair over her shoulder before glaring at me and flipping me off. _Good_ I thought.

She walked to the other side of campus, alone and seemingly not knowing her destination. Regardless of my anger at this moment, if she cried I would still feel horrible.

The girls laughed and then dispersed to go to lunch with their friends.

Bella tore herself from my arms, and I grinned at the expression on her face. How cute.

NO SIR. THAT IS AS FAR AS YOU ARE GOING. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS NOW YOU WILL GET HURT. BESIDES, THINK OF TANYA. DO **NOT** GET ANY DEEPER INTO THIS IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! The logical part of my brain was pissed at the other half again. And again, it was right.

No more. I can't think of Bella anymore, regardless of how I feel drawn to her. So instead, I turned to Alice.

"Alice!" I picked her up in a hug and she laughed. "How are you?" I'd like to hug Bella like this.

"I'm fine, Edward. How about yourself?" she smiled. I'd like to see Bella smile at me like this.

"Fantastic now that I'm home free. Thanks for helping me with that." I tried my best to ignore Bella, even though I'd like to talk to her.

"Uh, Edward. I didn't do anything…you grabbed Bella, remember?" She looked at me. Oh yes. I did, indeed. Damn. Now I have to try to look indifferent. Anything else would positively give me away.

"Hm?" I looked at the beautiful girl behind me. "Oh, you," I turned back to Alice, and it pained to tear my eyes from the girl. Which sparked a question in me.

Why was I suddenly so obsessed with this girl? She hasn't said a word to me and yet I still feel the need to be close to her. There is obviously something wrong with me.

Alice tilted her head. "Edward," she started, "why aren't you being nice to Bella? She just helped you out a whole lot and now you're acting like she doesn't exist. She's my friend, and even if she wasn't, that was awfully rude of you," she scolded.

"Oh, well." I'm sorry, Bella.

My mind was still yelling at me for thinking something about Bella after every comment and gesture, and so I made a deal with myself. I can think about Bella, but I could not let her see how I wanted her. It would be one kind of pain leaving her when I wanted her, but if she happened to return the feelings it would be unbearable. I still hated this town, no matter who lived here. And I needed to get away.

**So for summary:  
Edward moved to Forks in the middle of the year and already hates it. He has always wanted to live in a city and plans to move as soon as he legally becomes an adult. The only reason he hasn't yet is because of his family.  
Edward may be observant, but wouldn't you be kind of freaked out and paranoid if a group of people were following you? So I think it's kind of logical that he didn't come the conclusion that he had a fan club until Alice mentioned it.  
Edward likes Bella but does not want to give himself a reason to stay in Forks if he doesn't have to. He also doesn't understand why he feels such a strong attraction to Bella so quickly.  
Do YOU believe in love at first sight?**

**And so that is Edward's side of what's happened so far. As I said before, I don't think that I will be switching regularly between EPOV and BPOV, but I will include Edward's when I need to. I didn't think this would be so long lol. I hope you like it :)**

**Review Please!! It's the only thing that keeps the story going. :)**


	5. Bitch Stole My Seat

**hello, Twitards of the world! How are you doing today?**

**I am doing mighty fine, thank you :)**

**Im sorry that I haven't updated, but Roxanne was really pissing me off. That isn't exactly a reason, I know, but I also had a lot on my mind this week, and my Roxanne problem just added to the suckiness of it all. I actually had to get my friend to come over and**_** fawn**_** her. That's right. Fawn.**

**Stupid locker… .**

**Im also very sorry that I haven't gotten back to any of my reviewers personally. To those of you who reviewed the last chapter and I didn't respond, this is dedicated to you :)**

this chapters kind of strange. I guess I would call the italics _**minor flashbacks**_**? Bear with me, here.**

**Please, please, please r&r! I have more readers than reviewers, and im trying to figure out why that is… ;) haha. Off we go…**

**---------------------------------------**

_He looked back at me with a cold, angry mask on his face, and at that instant I knew there might be more to Edward Cullen than meets the eye._

Chapter Four:

"Alice, your cousin is an absolute freak." I said from the small burgundy seat. She threw her head back and laughed.

"I know he is. He's extremely nice and gentlemanly most of the time. I couldn't believe how he acted towards you before."

"He desperately needs to work on his people skills," I murmured.

Alice was twirling around in one of the many dresses she tried on as she made her way out of the changing room. She stopped in front of the three-sided mirror as we had our conversation, checking her appearance from every angle. She cocked her head and looked at me via mirror reflection when she heard me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She scolded. "I do hope you understand that Edward _is_ an incredibly social person, despite how he acted around you before. He was very popular at his old school," she mused, still checking herself in the mirror. "Cute?" she asked.

"Definitely." This wasn't the right dress for the spring dance, but that didn't matter. It looked adorable on her.

Alice smiled and walked back into the dressing room to try something else on. "I really don't know why he was being so weird today, but he usually isn't like that. I can honestly say I've never seen him do that before," she continued.

Great. He never acted like that before. I guess there was something wrong with me, after all.

"But you won't have any problems with his brother, Emmett," she interrupted my thoughts. "He's very open and friendly and funny. He's just a big teddy bear."

Alice walked out of the dressing room in black skinny jeans and a form-fitting deep red sweater as she said this. She looked absolutely stunning. The red went very, very well with her pale skin and short, black hair. Her brown eyes looked marvelous, and they looked livelier than usual. Any man would go crazy over her if they saw her in this. My best friend was a supermodel.

"Alice, you look amazing in that." I said, almost stunned.

She looked over to me and beamed. She twirled around again and started bouncing. Her black pumps made faint clicking noises as they hit the carpeted hard-wood floor. How she could walk, let alone jump in those was a mystery to me.

Two men walking passed the dressing room stopped to stare at my best friend. The one on the right turned toward us a bit and wolf-whistled at Alice. She smiled sweet and innocently at the tall man, who decided that it was okay to approach her. As he walked, Alice wagged a finger at him in a playful scold, but when he refused to stop she got annoyed and gave him the bird. I laughed so hard at his expression it was difficult to stay in the chair.

*~*~*~*~*~

The drive back to Forks was interesting, to say the least.

We cranked the music up and sang loudly and off-key to our favorite songs. Alice turned up the bass as loud as possible and I felt the beat rip through my body. I loved that feeling.

We laughed and talked some. It was difficult with the blaring music, so we usually gave up and resumed singing. I was so happy to have Alice. She was the only person I could truly be myself around.

We made the returning trip from Port Angeles in twenty minutes. How so fast, you ask? Let's just say that Alice "didn't see" the speed limit signs, and that her headlights were "broken"…

Moving along.

Alice dropped me off at my house just after seven before heading off to meet her family at a local restaurant. She said she would've invited me except for the fact that her Aunt was planning on doing some catching up with the rest of the family.

I didn't mind at all. I still didn't want to be near Edward. Emmett on the other hand, would've been nice to meet. This thought was _extremely_ out of character for me, but the way Alice described her fun-loving, teddy bear of a cousin was heartwarming, and I knew that he would be the kind of person that everyone would want to be around.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours, 'kay? I'll call the house first so you know when to get ready," was her parting line. I waved after her Mercedes and turned to go inside.

When I walked inside with my bags of clothing that Alice had bought for me, Charlie greeted me from the living room. "Hey, Bells! Have fun?"

"Yeah, actually, I did."

He laughed and came up to hug and help me. "Alice?" he asked, noting the bags I carried.

"Who else?" My father let out a care-free laugh, one that I hadn't heard in a while. I was so happy to see him like this. It made my heart swell as I smiled up at him.

"Port Angeles?" he asked, amused and slightly skeptical.

I shrugged. "Who knows? Alice knocked me out a few times to, during, and after the deed was done. I could've been anywhere…" I teased.

Charlie chuckled again. "Well I hope you didn't do too much damage in gym today, Bella." He kissed my forehead, turned, and walked back to his basketball game.

Damn. Charlie was always good at catching me when I skipped something. Possibly because there were no secrets in the small town of Forks, or possibly because it was his fatherly instinct kicking in. Which had been buried pretty deep there for a while, might I add

(A/N IDK! Should this be a flashback?! I don't really think so but oh well =[)

_After Biology was over, I let Alice drag me shopping as promised. I handed in my excuse, signed by 'Charlie', and no questions were asked. Alice aced all of her classes, so even if she did decide to skip none of the teachers cared much. Come to think of it, Coach Clapp was probably relieved since I wasn't there to unleash my skills on unsuspecting peers. My clumsiness was both a curse, and occasionally, dare I say it, a gift._

Even if I did forge Charlie's signature and he was aware of it, he didn't mind. I did this kind of often, actually. Gym wasn't healthy for me, nor was it for my classmates.

I was pretty acquainted with the gym floor, seeing how we had daily conversations. Me and 'Bessie' had a pretty close relationship. And, occasionally, I would feel some pity for poor Bessie and bring someone down with me to meet her. She had met most of the class since I moved here, but I was still her favorite.

I walked up to my room to stow my new clothes and check my e-mail. It was too late to fix dinner (Charlie had taken it upon himself to order pizza, since he was hopeless in the kitchen) and thankfully it was Friday, so my homework load was light. As I waited for my computer to boot up, I finished both my trig and biology homework. Yes. My computer is _that_ slow.

Come to think of it, biology was an awkward experience.  
(A/N =[)

_After I caught Edward staring he refused to look at me again. Thankfully he didn't speak, and so neither did I. I doodled aimlessly on my binder and notes and twiddled my thumbs when I didn't feel like drawing or when Mr. Banner became too boring to focus on. The twiddling intensified when I felt the glares I was receiving from the girls in the class. Some were harmless looks. I mean, that's what I was trying to convince myself of, anyways. _

_After what seemed like forever, Mr. Banner took some pity on me and let the class out a few minutes early._

"_Alright, everybody," he clapped. "I am done boring you for to-day. Hand in your reports on your way out," he motioned to the door, "and have a nice day. See you later." Mr. Banner sat down at his desk as the students pushed their chairs back to hand in their work and leave for last period._

_I stayed a few minutes after class to talk to him about an assignment and extra credit. I did this because one, I really did need the extra credit, and two, because I was trying to prolong the very short amount of time I had before Alice would literally come looking for me and drag me to her car. _

_When I exited the science building, Alice was standing against a wall talking to Edward. When she saw me start to walk towards her she yelled and threw her arms up in the air to express her feelings towards my tardiness. I saw Edward's body move with laughter once her hands flew up, and he looked over his shoulder to glance at my expression. I guess what he saw was good enough for him because he walked away positively guffawing._

I sighed loudly at the memory and got up from my cross-legged position on the floor. I grabbed my duffel bag from my closet and started to rummage through my closet and drawers for something Alice-approved to wear. She wouldn't let me inside the house if she didn't like what I was wearing, and I was very well aware of that. Wouldn't be the first time I was locked outside.

The phone started to ring downstairs and I heard Charlie get up to grab it. After a minute of conversation he yelled up to me that Alice would be here in a half hour. I resumed my packing, heading to the bathroom to grab my toiletries and then ran downstairs to grab a Poptart before I had to leave. I climbed the stairs back to my room and sat down at my computer. I clicked off the millions of pop-ups and checked my e-mail. One from Maria (my best friend from Phoenix), one from Angela telling me about the upcoming party her parents are having which I wouldn't be going to, and one from…Cheryl? I think my mouth dropped open a little.

In case I haven't explained, Cheryl is a girl in my biology class that is very, very strange. I don't like talking about people behind their backs, but I'm not sure I can help myself on this one. She has this strange pastime of staring at people like they were something to eat, _drawing_ them, and then stuffing them in her locker for later. I didn't want to know what she did with them 'later'. She also smells a little funky, and I'm not sure she knows what a hairbrush is. Since I came to Forks, she's been my own personal stalker.

Nevertheless, I feel bad for her because she doesn't have a lot of friends, but I wish she wouldn't e-mail me. I was just thankful she didn't have my number or my address yet. Or did she? Shit. I don't like nightmares. Or fearing for my life.

"BELLA!!" Alice barged through my front door. I still can't remember why we gave her a key to the house. She uses it all the time, regardless if someone is coming to get the door.

I shut off my computers main power, not bothering to do it right, and grabbed my duffel and jacket. I ran down the stairs, concentrating very hard on not tripping and falling. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs, Alice held up her hand like a crossing guard. I screeched to a halt a few inches from her hand.

"Spin," she commanded.

I did as I was told and Alice smiled when she was finished examining my outfit. She pulled me into a lightning-fast hug and squealed, "Bella, I'm so proud of you!"

I laughed and released her from the hug before I ran over to kiss Charlie on the cheek. "Night, dad!" I called as I ran out the door to Alice's car.

I stopped just outside the door. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Leaning against Alice's Mercedes was a tall, green-eyed boy who was texting. He was moving his fingers so fast and forcefully, I wouldn't be surprised if the thing broke. He glanced up at me without moving his head as Alice came skipping down to the car. His face was emotionless as he hopped into the front seat.

Seriously?

First of all, that was MY seat. Everyone knew that. And secondly, why the HELL was he here? He was the only other member of the Cullen family in the car. If Edward was coming, I would have expected his brother to come too, but no! It was just him and Alice coming to pick me up. And he stole my seat.

That son of a bitch.

EPOV

Bella was sleeping over Alice's? Oh yeah, tonight would be fun.

**Yerp. That's all I got for ya tonight. I have to get up early tomrw and I want to go to bed lol. Sorry again for the short chapter, but I just wanted to get this up. I have the next part mostly written so that'll be up soon. sorry, again, that it isn't longer :)  
PS. I HATE FLASHBACKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love my readers and reviewers, always!  
-TMTF**


	6. I Apologize Again : I Still Suck

Hey, everybody. For those of you who..um… *chuckles* _care_, I don't really want to finish this story. I know that I said I planned on finishing it, and that it was just on hiatus, but I was rereading it and thought to myself _this has got to be the _worst_ thing I have ever written!_ lol. So I decided that I'm going to take the chapter that I was supposed to post that involves Bella at Alice's house and turn it into a oneshot because I really do like the chapter. If I feel the need to later, I might re-write the story, but I doubt that will happen.

So instead of writing this story, I have another, _Minimum Focus Distance_, a oneshot that I'm halfway done with, a collab with**Seraphie17**__that should be coming out soon, and of course the _Hello, love _oneshot. I'm not sure what I'm going to title it yet, but stay tuned!

So…put me on author alert (or don't lol) ;) you won't want to miss it!

much love x3


End file.
